


自控

by LocomotorMortis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anorexia, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bulimia, Character Study, Control Issues, Crying, Crying Mycroft Holmes, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Addict Sherlock, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Fainting, Hurt Mycroft Holmes, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lonely Mycroft Holmes, Loss of Control, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mycroft Feels, Purging, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Seizures, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Assault, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Triggers, Unrequited Crush, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocomotorMortis/pseuds/LocomotorMortis
Summary: 在他的整个人生中，他都在寻找着这个东西：一种令他的思绪安静下来的方法；一种将时间掌握在他手中的方法，让他确定所有事情都是可控的。他最终发现，这个他如此渴望的答案不在别处，正是他自己的身体。—一篇根据迈克罗夫特有厌食症和暴食症所建立的角色研究。请注意阅读文前警告。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	自控

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazinglyhorribleegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Self Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665265) by [amazinglyhorribleegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg). 



> *这是一篇翻译，感谢amazinglyhorribleegg创作了这篇文章！欢迎去原文下面点赞和留言。
> 
> 警告：  
> 进食障碍  
> 暴食、呕吐、限制饮食  
> 滥用毒品  
> 性骚扰  
> 迷奸  
> 自残
> 
> 注意自我保护！

迈克罗夫特对他的生活缺乏控制。

他从未停止对它的搜寻：一种方法，让他脑海中的思绪安静；一种方法，让他能将时间掌控在手中，确定一切都会好起来。他尽了全力挣扎，当他看着那阵东风席卷了她前进的方向，摧毁任何胆敢离她太近的事物。他看着他的家成为火焰中的废墟，一同被烧毁的还有他的童年，翻滚的火舌舔舐着他们头顶的夜空，于是所有他珍惜的事物都化为灰烬。他带着恐惧目睹夏洛克紧随东风的步伐，打破所有规则，不惜一切代价反抗，拥有一颗绝顶聪明的头脑和一颗无法被束缚的心，将一切他不能化为言语的倾诉在小提琴上，语言无力承载那些过于精密的情感。迈克罗夫特装作听不见他弟弟的音乐，唯一能做的只有祈祷那些琴声所讲述的故事代表着善良，而非邪恶。

他尝试了。鲁迪叔叔蹲下身，让他保守一个秘密，而他对此无法控制。妈妈哭泣，爸爸和他争吵，而他对此无法控制。夏洛克在十六岁时离家出走，身陷毒窟，而他对此无法控制。他从未能控制过任何事情。

终于，他发现他如此渴求的控制力不存在与外界，而正是在他的身体上。他是他自己的权威，这个小小的世界被混乱包围，仅凭他的意志运转。这一样东西他无法与之分离，别人也不能从他手中夺走，不像其他那些他一度拥有过的事物。

他上了大学。世界是一个旋涡，他的成绩很好，但他对此毫无控制。他和一些不会洗碗、也不遵守他的时间表的人住在一起。这些人在各类古怪的时间离开宿舍，直到深夜才回来，有些时候甚至完全不回来，而迈克罗夫特对这些事情毫无控制。他给他的弟弟打电话，听着连接音永无止境地响着，而他对此毫无控制。但他可以控制他的身体。

他的室友在一个晚上带回了披萨，尽情地吃了一顿。他们吃得满脸都是，把油腻的手指抹在衬衫上，那恶心透了。他们对自己正做的事并无意识，但迈克罗夫特一直在观察。他不敢加入他们，不敢哪怕只是咬一口。他知道那些披萨闻起来很不错，但他训练自己不去那么想，告诫自己他不应被这些低级的刺激所影响。

他不许自己进食，直到他能感到饥饿的痛苦，直到他能感到肠胃中的空洞，然后他清楚他比那些人更坚强。他拥有更强大的意志力，更强大的自制力。他将所有食物的卡路里记录在他的笔记本里，当他意志摇摆时，他就阅读它们，然后鼓励自己再略过一顿饭。

每当他从学校回到家，他就会从那些明白他在做什么的人那里获得真正的赞赏。在学校，他相当低调，其他学生经过他时甚至不会向他投来一个眼神，而在家里，他是关注的焦点。他被赞赏看起来很好，他们对他相当骄傲，知道他在照顾好自己。他的妈妈开玩笑地说他已经失去了婴儿肥，他的弟弟嘲讽他的衣服尺寸过大，而他对这些都毫不在意。他清楚他很强大，他比其他人都更优秀。

直到那个晚上的派对。

他二十四岁，完美地平衡着卡路里摄入和他的大学生活，确保在每一刻都保持忙碌。他在各方面都做得很好，不论是学业，还是私人生活。提升着他的成绩，同时减少着体重秤上的数字，直到他终于达到健康的身材，然后再继续减少一点。

是他的室友提出他们应该参加那个晚上的派对。拒绝的借口已经就在嘴边，但是当迈克罗夫特看向本杰明的眼睛，他忽然意识到，他想要一些别的什么东西抵在他的唇上。鉴于他经历过的个人挫折，迈克罗夫特已经学会了忽略他大部分的情感，然而爱情是一种他尚未体验过的冲动：直到那天晚上。正是受到本杰明凹陷的双颊，和他温暖的蓝眼睛的蛊惑，迈克罗夫特在几个小时后发现，他被独自一人留在了一场陌生的聚会中。

音乐声震耳欲聋，交谈声尖锐，无数具身体在移动、推挤，感官过载，超过了他接受的范围。当迈克罗夫特发现他无法从这里离开，他开始感到焦虑。他给自己倒了杯酒，希望能在他找到他的室友、并彻底遗忘这个夜晚之前，借此掩盖他的恐惧。

他在一张摆满伏特加果冻的桌子前找到了本杰明。在迈克罗夫特能说任何话之前，几个塑料杯被塞进了他的手里。比他已经喝下的那杯浓度还要更高，强到足以让他的大脑昏沉、失去控制。

“拿上我的钥匙！你知道我的车长什么样！”迈克罗夫特要求本杰明送他一程，后者对着他大喊。由于没有更好的选择，他拿上了钥匙，却只是随即意识到他已经喝醉，无法驾驶。随着这个顿悟到来，他同样想起了这个晚上他喝下过的许多杯酒，他不知道它们是什么，更没有计算它们的卡路里。这个认知令他备受打击。

他从他的思绪中被唤醒，然后突然间，音乐声变得太吵闹了。他想要尖叫，想要让所有人闭嘴，直到他可以在他的头脑中获得宁静，那份美丽的宁静，让他能回想起他到底摄入了多少酒精。

本杰明正把另一杯酒塞进他的手里，而迈克罗夫特无法思考，无法说话，喘不过气来。他喝下那杯酒，冲向厕所，对于他在这个晚上的失控感到惊恐。

在紧闭的门背后，迈克罗夫特感到他正在崩溃。他不确定他周遭的环境，而这种感受是灾难性的。他来聚会多久了？他喝了多少杯？这是多少卡路里？他什么时候能回去？他需要清醒，他需要控制他的摄入，他需要让所有事情暂停，即使只是一小会。

他趴在马桶上，把手指伸进喉咙，一场呕吐是他这几分钟痛苦的回报。他瘫软在地面上，喉咙很痛，嘴里充满苦味，脸颊过烫，眼泪和鼻涕从他的脸上淌下。但他已经找回了控制，他的身体里不再有那些酒精。在一个短暂的瞬间，他感到他可以思考。一切都变得清晰了。他漂浮在这场狂欢之上，游离在噪音之外，游离在人群之外。他充满力量。

门被打开了——他锁上门了吗？本杰明走了进来。他将门关上，重新阻隔派对的喧闹声。

“嘿，迈克罗夫特。我听见你好像不太舒服。还好吗？”他的声音平静，但充满着担忧，这让迈克罗夫特的心脏漏跳了一拍。他跪在地上，和迈克罗夫特的视线齐平，开始用柔和的动作解开他的扣子。“让我们把这脱下来，怎么样？这里面很热。”

他对那个夜晚的记忆很模糊。有一阵，他感觉很好，然后又变得很不好。他周围的一切都在旋转、扭曲、给他带来刺痛感。他觉得那应该不仅是酒精的作用。有手在抚摸他，声音回荡在他耳边，但他不在意这些。他能感到他正从所一切中溜走，进入一片安详的寂静。他的脑海中警铃大作，但他没有移动，无法移动。他任由浪潮卷裹他，很快，他就陷入了彻底的黑暗。

他在第二天早上醒来，口干舌燥，头痛欲裂，聚会结束于地毯上的污渍，还有宿醉。当他发出呻吟，他感到他自己的声音很陌生，他揉了揉他的头，眨着眼，缓慢地辨识他身边的环境。他站起身，穿上裤子，然后意识到有一种冰冷而且粘腻的触感，事情绝对不应该是这样。他终于回想起昨晚发生了什么，恐惧淹没了他。

他又一次呕吐了，这次，每一阵干呕都很痛苦，黑暗和邪恶从他的嘴中涌出。

一切都失控了。他把自己锁在房间里，错过了每一节课，他无法面对这个世界，因为羞耻感正在吞噬他的内心。他不断限制自己的饮食，希望他胃部的疼痛感可以让他忘记那一个虚假地美好的夜晚。本杰明没有和他交谈，表现得好像那一场腐败的派对只是段他已经忘记的噩梦。迈克罗夫特花了两周时间让自己振作，当他终于从那片沼泽中爬出来时，他已经成了一支不容轻视的力量。他对着外卖订单点上了他们所有的产品，夜晚死亡般的宁静令他窒息。他很饿。他需要食物。他值得这些，他需要这些。他的身体需要营养，而他的精神需要抚慰，他需要逃脱。

一个接着一个，他吃掉了他订购的所有披萨，灌下一杯又一杯牛奶。他没有停止进食，感到自己每分每秒都在变得更强大、更优越，他觉得他值得这个世间能提供的所有喜悦。他什么都不在乎，在这间厨房外，没有什么东西能引起他的注意，重要的只是食物，还有他正在咀嚼的嘴。

当他终于停下时，他看向浴室里的镜子。一个令人鄙夷的孤独男人正注视着他，脂肪堆积在他的脖子上、脸颊上、手臂上、大腿上。一件沾满污渍的运动衫，和一条睡裤掩盖住他令人作呕的外形。食物堵在他的喉咙口，就快要溢出来了。他注视着那个形象的每一秒，都使他增添了一份对自己的厌恶，只有当他呕吐的时候他才获得安宁。他把自己的撞上墙壁，提醒自己到底是谁正获得掌控。是他的大脑，而不是他的身体，是他的意志力，而不是他的欲望。他告诫自己的身体什么应该被吃下，什么应该被留在盘子里，什么应该保留，什么应该被遗忘。这是他的身体，他的规则，他的生活。

他把自己清空了。他感到很强大，他获得了控制。

迈克罗夫特从未真正从这件事中恢复过。他毕业后回到家，发现夏洛克正在街上游荡，血管里充斥着可卡因。毫不犹豫地，迈克罗夫特接上了他的弟弟，并把他带到一间只有一个卧室的公寓。这是他能找到的最便宜的地方，然后他们就在那里住下。他们过得捉襟见肘，迈克罗夫特在政府找到了一份薪水不高的底层工作，而夏洛克则在努力重新找回自己的人生，重新找到一份归属。迈克罗夫特维持了他们两人的生计，他带回食物，负责晚饭，告诉夏洛克把碗留给他来洗，然后吃掉所有的剩饭。饥饿驱动着他，无需思考，他的身体已经先完成了任务。

他逐渐擅长呕吐。他可以安静地完成这件事，甚至不再需要等到夏洛克睡着后才完成他的宣泄。每个晚上，当他的弟弟回到自己的房间，迈克罗夫特便会开始胡吃海喝，咽下所有他能找到的东西，感到他自己值得这种奢侈，值得他能找到的每一点安慰。然后，他冲向卫生间，拧开水龙头，透过镜子瞥一眼他恶心的身躯，弯下身呕吐，手指只需稍稍碰到嗓子眼。他的控制力正在流失，它们沿着他的指尖，顺着他的喉咙流淌出来，但是他仍然没有失去全部。他仍然掌控着一点：这就足以填满他渴望的一切。

夏洛克最终以一种正面的方式获得了警方的注意，这是迈克罗夫特从未曾想到的。很快，他就开始接到警方的敲门，一个侦探将他的弟弟送回家，夸赞这个男孩多么聪明，怎样解决了一个又一个案件。这个侦探替迈克罗夫特完成了他没能为夏洛克做到的。他给了夏洛克一份归属，一个家，一个让他高兴的环境，而他的弟弟就是在那里学会如何控制自己的冲动。迈克罗夫特和夏洛克的公寓称不上一个家，那是个地狱。他的弟弟在这里经受戒断反应，他怒吼、尖叫、然后再抽搐着倒在地上。迈克罗夫特的幽灵侵扰着那间公寓，困住了他的弟弟，让他只有在夜深人静的时候才敢流露自己的情感。

迈克罗夫特爬上了权利的阶梯，他解决一个又一个扔给他的考验，用自己的魅力赢得信任。他获得了足够多的钱，可以毫无障碍地负担他们两人的生活。但他的弟弟已经基本搬出了那个公寓，为此迈克罗夫特还剩下很多富裕。很快，他就发现自己在一间小型办公室里工作。在他为自己确定一席之地之前，他已经获得了仅次于首相的权力。他的智慧和推理能力使得他无所不能。他做了一切他能想到的，然后还做了更多，他掌控着整个世界。他搬进了新家。在那里，属于他过去的恶魔不再潜伏在拥挤的长廊，而是躲藏在无人使用的空房间中。那些房间里唯一回荡的声音是他自己的脚步声，以及或许有一天夏洛克会住进这些客房的微弱希望。他为自己置办了最严密的安保，然后坠入那个充满着文书工作和会议的世界。

他掌控着自己的生活。他选择他工作的时间，选择他的下属。他在世界的每一个角落都有眼线，追踪着每个人的行为，并对此做着推理。他有条不紊地浏览文书，监控伦敦的每条街道，清晰地绘制他周围的世界。他的办公室整洁，他的西装无可挑剔。人们看见他，认为他就是权威的化身。他们没有从他身上看见那个肥胖的孩子，担忧着他不受控制的弟弟；他们没有从他身上看见那个憔悴的男人，只身一人在一个陌生的聚会，精疲力竭，而且已经被摧毁。他们看见了力量。他们看见控制力。他们看见权威。他们看见对欲望的极致约束，以及超越常规令人生畏的知识。

他们看见的是一张面具。

每个晚上，当迈克罗夫特回到家，他都不得不面对他真实的自我。他是个被这个世界吓到的小男孩，渴望着拥有一个更好的童年。他是个焦虑的青少年，保守着一个将会摧残他内心的秘密。他是个充满裂痕的男人，在他第一次放下盔甲，选择敞开他的心时，就被彻底践踏了尊严。

他对他的生活毫无控制，这一切都只是他的表演。

他会连着好几天禁食，不允许任何东西经过他的嘴唇。他在跑步机上不停歇地运动，直到头昏脑涨，眼前出现黑点。他买来口香糖，以欺骗他的身体他在咀嚼，然后他呕吐起来。他的眼眶凹陷，身体疼痛，他的精神试图挣脱肉体。他的冰箱已经空了，而他用一种比之更空洞的眼神注视着它，祈祷有一天他曾对进食产生的喜悦会再次回来。他用刀尖比划自己的大腿，思考他是否能将肉割下来，一滴血一滴血地减轻自己的重量。他手中的枪是个熟悉的陌生人，沉重，而且神秘，但从来不是一个威胁。他从没将自己的手指搭上过扳机。

也有些夜晚他会进食。眼也不眨地一次性点上足够七个人吃的食物，大口大口将它们塞进他的嘴里，完全不考虑后果，清楚他能对后果加以控制。他不断地吃，直到他开始反胃，然后去卫生间将它们全部吐出来。他会去一次，两次，三次。进食，呕吐，进食，呕吐。重复这个过程，直到痛苦太过强烈，然后他还会再做一次以确保效果。后来，他的呕吐物中混杂着血液，但他并不在乎，他只在意在这个行为中他所获得的掌控感。

他会在第二天休假，吃大把的泻药，以排除掉那些他无法通过呕吐净化的东西。他的肠胃不适地绞紧、鼓胀，迈克罗夫特几乎希望他能就这样死去，但是独留他弟弟一人的恐惧攥紧了他。他的体重大幅地变化，而他假装他清楚这背后的原因。他假装是他选择了这一切。

他太害怕面对真相。

当华生医生出现后，迈克罗夫特思考为什么他仍然留在夏洛克身边。

他的弟弟已经不再需要他的帮助。他有了朋友，他有了自己的生活。他找到了平静。在这之前，迈克罗夫特甚至不知道平静是一种可能性。

他从未有过平静。迈克罗夫特活在酷刑中，被迫走上了一条没有逃生通道的道路。他通过进食和减重获得掌控感，近乎虔诚地严格执行给自己定下的规则。夏洛克在生活中获得了掌控感，平衡着他的案件、朋友，并且最终能在一天结束之时获得幸福和快乐。迈克罗夫特曾快乐过吗？

他翘起腿，感受到他大腿上还未痊愈的伤口。不，他不曾。但是他已经没有回头路。他需要这份掌控感，就像这是他生活中最后的救赎。

这一天本该是一个斋戒日。事实上，每天都应该是斋戒日，但迈克罗夫特早已明白不是所有美好的事情都能保持下去。有些时候，对规则的破坏就发生在他自己家里，远离摄像头、突如其来的会议、还有轻轻敲门的私人助理。暴食的感觉也很好，但不是所有美好的事情都能永远保持下去。

昨天和他交流过的一位官员留下了一份礼物：一个装满精致零食的篮子。就是这一微小的举动触发了一切。他告诉安西娅他需要一个半小时的休息，在这段时间里，任何人都不允许进入他的办公室。他从附近的餐厅点了几份饭，检查过接下来没有任何重要的会议，然后他开始暴饮暴食。他吃下他面前的一切事物，没有任何东西可以幸免。他是否喜欢这些食物并不重要。他只是需要进食。

这个事实给他带来了沉重打击。他已经如此失去自控，甚至在 **工作期间** 吃了东西。这让他恶心。他得出结论，他需要立刻将这些东西排出体外。所有这些。翘班回家服用泻药不是个选项——他不值得这种轻松的逃避。他能感到他的肠胃正在逐渐消化这些食物，整合热量和卡路里，让他产生了强烈的伤害自己的冲动——他的身体正在背叛他。他跑向办公室的洗手间，然后开始呕吐，嚼了一半的食物堵在嗓子口。他呕吐，喝了一瓶水，然后继续呕吐，需要确定他一点不剩地清空了自己。彻底清洁，他几乎不记得这个词，不是他经常会做的事情。但是此时此刻他需要这些。他失去了控制，世界在他的身边坍塌，濒临崩溃。在那一瞬间，他回到了那个派对，回到了那间厕所的瓷砖地板上，在他的身体被侵犯时无法移动，甚至无法尖叫。他不断呕吐，直到他能吐出来的只剩下胆汁，直到血液混杂在其中流出来，他的喉咙中回荡着金属的味道。

在这之后，他挣扎着保持呼吸，虚弱地将所有呕吐物冲走。他的手在剧烈地颤抖，手臂几乎没有力气移动。这让他想起了那段经历，当他感觉他的身体不再受他自己控制，而这让他感到惊恐。他尝试着站起来，喝点水，获得电解质，但是他的头疼得厉害，眼前布满黑点。他感到整个世界晃动起来，然后他倒在地上。

醒来是一个痛苦的过程。他的后脑勺有一种强烈的跳动感，让他忍不住畏缩。他仍然躺在卫生间的地板上，被他自己的尿液浸湿。他皱了皱鼻子，试图靠着墙壁坐起来，低下头看向他自己。有些东西从他的记忆中被摘除了，一些已经淡去的想法，还有一些没能达成的计划。有些事情不对劲，他清楚这一点。他的身体在不受控制地颤抖，他快被冻僵了，浑身都是冷汗。他精疲力竭，疲惫到骨子里，他的大脑试图运转，观察他的环境，但是很难得出结论。最终，他得到一个自己也不太确定的答案，判断他或许刚刚癫痫发作。

他试图寻找他的手机，然后才意识到那还在他办公室的桌上。他很确定他并不想打电话给安西娅。夏洛克也不是一个选择，但或许他可以打给他的私人医生。他需要什么——他需要所有东西。他真的，真的很想小睡一会。

他花了十分钟时间缓过来，最终决定站起来。他抓住洗手间的台面，慢慢支撑着自己，每当感觉动作太快，便闭上眼睛，等待眩晕感过去。当他穿过卫生间时，他确保他的手一直扶着台面，但当他松开双手，准备抓住门把手时，他失去了平衡，摔倒在地上。

疼痛感从他的腿上传来。很可能留下了淤青，他思考，不过应该不至于太严重。他花了很长时间才得出这一简单的结论。

但是现在他被困住了。他无法重新站起来，或者，至少他不确定他能否重新站起来。他浑身都在颤抖，接近痉挛，他的裆部因为沾上了尿液而很寒冷，他无法站起来，他无法寻找到帮助。

他用力咬住自己的嘴唇，感觉羞耻感开始上涌。没人会来寻找他，没人会关心。

他因为自己险些哭泣而在心里责备了自己，他在地上蜷缩起来，就像婴儿在子宫里的姿势。他的身体紧张、疲惫、而且备受折磨。他等待着那些痉挛停止，等待着他能站起来、回家、然后回到计算卡路里摄入和健身的生活中。

他等待着重新拥有掌控。


End file.
